Breaking Some Brackets
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: What really goes on at the dentist


Breaking Some Brackets

By Jessica

Rated: Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous and that includes WWE superstars or their likeness.

Jessica Shank sat at her desk in her quiet and secluded office, the only sound in the room being the clicking of her fingernails against the keyboard as she looked in the computer files to see who her next patient would be.

Jessica, better referred to by family and close friends as Jess, owned her own orthodontist business, a small company, in a small office, located in a small town, creating more personal atmosphere than most orthodontic offices provided.

Because of this, many of her patients were famous people, among them Chris Kirkpatrick of 'N Sync, wanting a safe place to get their teeth fixed without a fan jumping on them.

As Nick Nemeth stepped inside the office, the bell hung above the door rang indicating his arrival. Jessica looked up from the computer to see the bright blue eyed 'wrestling sensation', as she'd heard some people refer to him as, standing in front of her at the desk.

"Hello, and you must be Mr. Nemeth?" Jessica asked, a polite yet professional smile playing on her lips.

Nick nodded, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of her beautifully dark hazel eyes. "Yes, that'd be me.''

"I'm Dr. Jessica Shank. Just go on back to the back of the office and on your left will be a little table where you can sign in… and then go ahead and sit in the chair. I'll be right with you."

"Sign in? Is that your subtle way of getting my autograph?" Nick chuckled lightly.

"Don't flatter yourself," a smirk which held a 'don't mess with me' type of edge to it played across her normally graceful face.

With a smile, indicating he found her feistiness attractive, Nick disappeared to the back of the office, signing in and then sitting down in the cold chair, closing his eyes lightly.

A few moments later he heard her sit down in her little chair with wheels and wheel over to him, tapping the button with her foot that made the chair move down so Nick was now laying.

"Mr. Nemeth, I noticed you smile earlier and I thought your teeth were fine,'' her sexy voice broke through Nick's purely blissful thoughts of her.

Without opening his eyes, Nick moved his bottom lip down so she could see his bottom teeth. ((AN: and no this is not true, it is just for the story to work!))

"Oh okay… So from looking at the ex-rays of your teeth and stuff, I'd say we'll only put braces on your bottom teeth. Your top ones don't need them as much, and braces are less noticeable on the bottom.''

Jessica leaned over to him to get a certain tool, just as Nick's eyes and opened. The only thing Nick saw was her perfect, ample breasts. Without another thought, he leaned up and pulled her on top of him, kissing her with everything in him.

Nick parted his lips outlining her full lips with his tongue slowing parting them for his entrance. His tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Loving the fire that ignited between them.

He kissed his lips down to the side of her neck as he did that his fingers fumbled to opened the line of buttons of her tight white blouse. Once they were undone Nick pushed it off of her shoulders leaving her in only a white lacey bra and a knee length skirt.

Kissing down her neck, down to the side of her shoulder he kissed his way down to her chest. Jessica weaved her fingertips into Nick's silken blonde hair pushing his head down further to her breasts. Reaching behind her, in one quick movement Nick managed to unclasp her bra and push it out of the way.

With one hand Nick cupped her breast, tweaking her nipple, making it harden with his touch. And with his mouth, his lips kissed her other nipple causing Jessica to moan in ecstasy. His tongue slowly snaked around her nipple driving her crazy.

Once he was satisfied with that, he kissed his way back up to her full luscious lips for another deep passionate kiss. Tongues flicking madly at each other and mouths pressing hard on each other. Nick's hands roamed the smoothness of her back and made their way down to her tight ass causing her to moan against his lips.

Fiddling with the waist band of her black skirt he managed to push it over her butt. Jessica hopped off Nick for a bit and kicked off her sandals. She then held Nick's gaze and without taking her eyes off his beautiful deep blue eyes she slid down her skirt and panties and leaving her naked.

Crawling back onto Nick, she went to lift Nick's shirt off him and tossed it aside. She ran her fingers down Nick's well defined chest and went down to kiss his neck. Her hands ran down Nick's muscular arms and right to his hands where their finger interlocked with each other.

Jessica could feel Nick's hardness through his slacks pressing up in between her legs. Nick placed her hands onto the waist band of his slacks. She slowly undid the belt pulling it out of the belt loops.

She teasingly struck Nick with the belt surprising Nick. Nick smirked and she giggled. Tossing the belt aside, Jessica captured Nick's lips again.

"Mmmm… stop teasing, I want to be inside you now,'' Nick mumbled in between kisses.

Trailing a path of kisses down his body, she got off him. Nick quickly kicked off his shoes. Jessica undid his belt along with his zippers and swiftly pulled it off him.

Climbing back onto his body, she lowered her body onto his stiff cock, sliding in smoothly due to her heavy arousal. Nick started to thrust his hips upward but she motioned him to stop.

"Now, now Nemeth. Patience, I want this to last. I want to enjoy your nice cock inside me,'' she whispered.

They kissed for a moment, letting their tongues duel, as Jessica grinded her hips slowly against Nick. Nick couldn't take it anymore and began to thrust with all his worth upwards against her cunt.

She let out screams of pleasure as Nick slammed himself in and out of her. Soon she met his thrusts and their bodies moved wildly as one.

"Oh, Nick…,'' Jessica moaned as she felt her release nearing.

Smirking, Nick started to pick up his pace thrusting faster and faster, "Come on baby… cum for me.''

She continued to ride his body feeling her heart beating out of her chest, and her clit pulsing with pleasure.

With a satisfied sigh Jessica came feeling waves of pleasure strike her and flowing through her body. Her muscles tightened around Nick's length and soon after Nick let out a deep throaty grunt. He thrusted up one last time and felt his sac tighten. He started to shoot his cum inside her, filling her up to the core.

With a sigh of contentment, Jessica wiped the sweat from her brow and stood up, throwing her clothes on quickly. "Oh great, we didn't even put your braced on, and my next appointment is in a few minutes!"

With a seductive chuckle, Nick got off the chair and slowly slipped all his clothing on, "Oh baby, believe me. This is a good thing. Just gives me a reason to com back tomorrow. And you better fit me into tomorrow's schedule.'' he smiled.

Jessica laughed and walked him to the door of the office, "I'll see you tomorrow then.''

"Yep, you will. Oh, and believe me… I'll be breakin' some brackets! Be prepared to make a lot of appointments with me,'' his grin was contagious. "Oh, do you make house call?"

Jessica rolled her eyes with a light laugh, "Get out of her, Nemeth,'' she shoved him out the door after gibing him a kiss to hold him over till their next 'appointment.'


End file.
